


The Twelve Impulses

by antiutopia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiutopia/pseuds/antiutopia
Summary: 跟黑氪石的一次接触创造了多个Clark。Lex被卷入其中。tasabian太太的同名文章翻译！





	The Twelve Impulses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Twelve Impulses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800717) by [tasabian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian). 



> 作者的Notes:  
> \--------------------------------------------------  
> • 这是作者给 danceswithgary 写的礼物
> 
> 译者的碎碎念：  
> \--------------------------------------------------  
> 首楼一发完结，有肉，肉是Clark/Lex，有互攻暗示。激情翻译！

“炸弹。”绿灯侠的声音在通讯频道说，“玩具人的仓库。七秒钟。”  
  
“我去了。”Clark说。当他冲进仓库时，闪电侠的红色残影从他旁边迅速穿过，接着又出来了，带着玩具人，和一个吓坏了的女孩。  
  
炸弹很容易处理，一拳就解决了。一小撮灰尘被吸进Clark的鼻子，他打了个喷嚏，把一把椅子和一个文件柜扔过了房间。有一瞬间他感觉眩晕——Clark从不眩晕除非…但没有疼痛的感觉。这不是氪石。一瞬间之后他的脑袋再次清明了。  
  
“还好吗，Supes？”是Flash跑了回来。  
  
“好着呢。”  
  
“都收拾干净了感觉真好，不是吗？”Wally说，“回头见！”  
  
* * *  
  
Clark的下一站是瞭望塔。蝙蝠侠看到他很惊讶。他能看出来因为Bruce的右脸颊极小地抽搐了一下。  
  
“怎么了？”Clark问，拿起一个甜甜圈。  
  
“你，”绿灯侠说，“正在大都会上方飞着呢。现在。”  
  
Clark看向监控屏，没错，他在那里。或者是某个看上去和超人一模一样的人。在半空中绕着圈圈，一圈一圈，以一种炫耀一样的姿势。  
  
“但如果他是你——”绿灯侠说。  
  
“他不是。”Clark说，“我才是我，John。”  
  
“你同时也在厄瓜多尔一个火车脱轨现场。”蝙蝠侠说，指着另一个屏幕。超人正把引擎举起来放回轨道上。  
  
“他——我是说——你…”绿灯侠说，“比你平常的动作要慢，就好像他要费更多的力气一样。”  
  
“我们来做一些测试。”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
* * *  
  
“你确定你感觉一切正常吗？”  
  
“这个嘛，”Clark想了想，“你知道，我确实感觉有点累。”  
  
“但你依然有你的超能力？”蝙蝠侠问。  
  
“是的，我只是感觉像好几天没晒太阳了一样。我还打了一次喷嚏，在解除了玩具人的炸弹之后。”  
  
“Mmm，”蝙蝠侠说，“玩具人的仓库有摄像头。我们可以黑进去看影像。”  
  
五分钟之后，Clark，绿灯侠和蝙蝠侠看着闪电侠跑过去，超人打碎了炸弹然后——  
  
“Wow，你们看见了吗？”绿灯侠问。  
  
“倒回去，”蝙蝠侠说，“慢放。”  
  
他们看着超人以慢动作打喷嚏。绿灯侠说：  
  
“你周围有个灰尘的小型龙卷风…接着它被发射向不同的方向了。让我把它放得更慢点。”  
  
“那个龙卷风里有人，”Clark说，“或者身形。我当时怎么没看见呢？”  
  
他们重放了画面，一帧一帧。有十二个身影向着不同的方向飞出去，在不到一秒钟之内。  
  
“他们都是你。”蝙蝠侠说，“分身。他们在你打喷嚏之后从你身上分出来。那就是你现在为什么被削弱了。”  
  
“那个灰尘肯定是黑氪石。”Clark说，“以前发生过一次意外，在Smallville的时候。Lex Luthor把他自己分成了两个人。”  
  
“只有两个？”  
  
“是的——一个‘好’Lex和一个‘坏’Lex。他那时候依然大部分在尝试做个好人…”Clark的声音渐渐变小。  
  
“所以他根据相反的两种冲动分裂了。”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
“但是超人没有相反的冲动，”绿灯侠说，“他全部都很好。”  
  
Clark脸红了。  
  
“但他依然有矛盾的冲动，”蝙蝠侠说，“我们都有。Clark，你记得冲进仓库之前你在想什么吗？”  
  
Clark想了想：“只有我得摧毁炸弹然后把人救出来…抱歉。”  
  
“所以，我们拿这些分身怎么办呢？”绿灯侠问。  
  
Clark说：  
  
“Lex那时候，我用热视线加热他的戒指，制造了黑氪石然后…他就重新拼起来了。”  
  
“我也许能改善这个过程。”蝙蝠侠说，摸了摸下巴，“但首先我们得把分身都集合起来。你别去，Clark。到这事解决之前你得待在这儿。”  
  
“我去叫Wally和Diana。”绿灯侠说。  
  
* * * *  
  
在大都会上方优雅地绕着圈飞的超人很高兴见到神奇女侠，在半空中深深鞠躬，对她伸出一只手。下面的围观群众拍起照片，兴奋地把两个正义联盟成员同框的画面记录进相片。Diana接住他的胳膊。  
  
“超人，我们得回瞭望塔。”她说。  
  
“没问题，”超人说，露出大大的微笑。他补充道，“我喜欢飞行。”  
  
* * * *  
  
Wally飞速跑进厄瓜多尔，正赶上超人把最后一节火车轨道接回原位。  
  
“嗨Supes！”  
  
超人转过身说：  
  
“修火车。救人。”  
  
“你当然做到了。”Wally说，“想去瞭望塔修点东西吗？”  
  
* * * *  
  
“Clark，多谢你换回了便装，不然这就很让人搞不清楚了。”绿灯侠说。Clark注视着两个超人；他们回看着他。  
  
“他们非常…顺从。”Diana说，“我以为会有抵抗呢。”  
  
“而且，他们有点——”Wally停顿了一下，“无意冒犯，Supes，但他们看起来没那么聪明。”  
  
“那是因为他们代表了超人的冲动。”蝙蝠侠说，“Clark保留了他的全部智慧；那些分身只根据纯粹的本能行动。单线条思考。”  
  
“所以，为了找到其他十个，我们需要知道你内心最深处的冲动，超人。”Diana说。  
  
Clark微微脸红了。  
  
“Well-”  
  
绿灯侠插进来：  
  
“我们收到报告说超人在新斯科舍的海里救了一艘渔船。看起来有点困难。”  
  
“我去。”Diana说，从门口飞走了。  
  
两个超人的分身都向前跨了一步。  
  
“救人？”一个说。  
  
“飞行？”另一个说。  
  
“不，不。”Wally说，“我们需要你待在这儿。然后…吃点甜甜圈。正义的甜甜圈。”  
  
蝙蝠侠瞥向他。  
  
“抱歉Bats，临场发挥。”  
  
“言归正传，各位，”绿灯侠说，“这之后我们还有九个超人的分身在外面要找。”  
  
“我们已经有了你飞翔的冲动和救人的冲动——”Wally开口。  
  
“那是超人最强的冲动。”蝙蝠侠粗声说。Clark惊讶地看了他一眼。Bruce的称赞很稀有。  
  
“所以，照这个看来，至少可能还有一个‘拯救者’的分身在外面。”绿灯侠说。  
  
Wally快速敲着手机。  
  
“我找到一个！在得梅因救了一只树上的猫咪。好多照片，和当地人一起摆姿势。”  
  
“那有点不符合他的个性。”绿灯侠说，“不是救援那部分，是在那之后还待在那里。”  
  
“寻求赞誉是冲动之一。”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
Clark摇了摇头走出房间。  
  
“怎么了？”Wally问，“我们说了什么？”  
  
“你知道超人有多谦逊。”绿灯侠说，“想想这有多尴尬，一屋子人围在一起讨论你心里最深处的冲动。”  
  
Wally耸了耸肩：  
  
“我会喜欢的。我们应该更多些时间坐在一起讨论讨论我的感情。”  
  
“你不是Clark。”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
“不。”Wally欢快地说，“而且我要去找小猫拯救者Supes了。马上回——”  
  
他已经消失了。  
  
超人分身们放下手里的甜甜圈。  
  
“救人？”一个说。  
  
“跑步？”另一个说。  
  
“不是现在。”绿灯侠说。他转向蝙蝠侠。  
  
“我来照看这两个，你去跟Clark谈谈如何？如果是一对一的谈话对他来说可能容易一些。”  
  
蝙蝠侠点了点头。  
  
* * * *  
  
“我刚给妈妈打了电话。”Clark说，“她很惊讶接到我的电话，因为显然我正在农场上打捆干草呢。”  
  
“很好。”Bruce说，“还剩七个。Wally可以下一个去接他。”  
  
“我刚刚想起来——在阻止玩具人之前，我在想我应该回星球日报去；Lois要我的调查笔记。”  
  
Bruce想了想Lois对把一个异常顺从的Clark从她身边带走会有什么反应。  
  
“我会自己去星球日报的。”  
  
* * * *  
  
Lois一只手拿着电话，另一只手在笔记本电脑上打着字，眼镜卡在头顶上。她的桌子，一如既往地混乱，布满了咖啡杯子，甜甜圈盒子，一个半圆形烤乳酪馅饼和一张白蛇合唱团的CD。  
  
Clark满脸快乐，一只手端着新鲜的咖啡接近。蝙蝠侠抓住他的胳膊。  
  
“你得跟我来。”  
  
“咖啡，”Clark说，“Lois，工作。”  
  
Lois挂了电话。  
  
“你怎么大驾光临了，蝙蝠侠？你有什么情报给我吗？你来大都会干什么？”  
  
“我得跟Kent先生私下谈谈。”蝙蝠侠说，用他最威严的语气，百分之九十九的人都会因此而畏缩。  
  
“为什么？”Lois问，并没有退缩。  
  
“咖啡。”Clark说。  
  
“你注意到Kent先生今天行为不同寻常了吗？”蝙蝠侠问，“变得特别有用？”  
  
Lois对他皱起眉头。  
  
“Clark一直都很有用。”  
  
Clark整个人都发光了，像只被爱抚的小狗狗。  
  
“但是，是的。”Lois承认，“他今天有些过于惟命是从。怎么了？”  
  
蝙蝠侠对于说谎没有任何内疚，当情况需要的时候。  
  
“我们觉得他可能吸入了小丑的一种气体——”  
  
“小丑来大都会了？”Lois前倾到脚尖上，“哪里？告诉我。”  
  
“我不能透露。”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
“我要是没有好情报，你就别想带走Clark。”Lois说。他们互相瞪视着。  
  
“大都会中央车站。”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
“多谢咖啡，Smallville！”Lois说，飞快冲向门口。  
  
Clark发着光的笑容转向蝙蝠侠，但是没动，直到Bruce把他的胳膊挽起来。用这个姿势，他们尴尬地从星球日报办公室的通道走过。  
  
* * * *  
  
现在七个超人在瞭望塔的控制室里踱步了。  
  
“你离开的时候我找到了另一个。”Wally对蝙蝠侠说，“他在一家餐厅吃派。人们在网上讨论这个。有人已经在Youtube上做了个12小时的循环视频叫做‘超人吃派’了。我们买了几块派让他继续快乐。”  
  
“现在桃子占领控制台了。”绿灯侠悲伤地说。  
  
“所以，现在我们只剩五个了。”神奇女侠说，“但如果他们代表了更深的欲望，也许会更难找到。”她看向蝙蝠侠。  
  
“我去跟Clark谈谈。”Bruce说。  
  
* * * *  
  
Clark揉了揉眼睛。  
  
“我不知道…有时候我会产生一种对太阳的渴望，就只想沐浴在阳光里。所以可能在某个海滩？”  
  
“这是个好线索。”蝙蝠侠说。他对通讯频道开口：“John？检查一下海滩。”  
  
“当我受到红氪石影响的时候，有时会行为超常。”Clark闷闷不乐地说，“你知道，去夜店或者酒吧之类的。”  
  
“现在对于夜店来说还有点早——”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
Wally从门口探出头来。  
  
“但对于KTV来说不是！Supes，显然你的一个分身正在东京一家24小时KTV胡唱R.E.M的《月球上的人》呢。我这就去。”  
  
“还有四个分身没找到。”蝙蝠侠说，“Clark，你得想想。还有什么其他的冲动，欲望，我们还没发现？”  
  
Clark在椅子上不安地动了动。  
  
* * * *  
  
这是实验室长长的，也没什么成果的一天。Lex打了个哈欠。他想不起上次吃饭或者睡觉是什么时候。当Lex进入研究模式的时候，世界其他的部分就消失了。  
  
他坐电梯上到顶层公寓，扯松领带。他看了眼放酒的小车，但他可能太累了喝不了酒，Lex走进卧室，打开灯，立刻完全清醒了。  
  
超人在他的卧室里。不，是 _/超人们/_ 在他的卧室里。三个。  
  
Lex快速眨了眨眼。他听说过人累了会看到重影，但三重影？  
  
“Lex。”  
  
三个超人一起说。他的耳朵也坏掉了吗？还是这是陷阱？  
  
“你们是什么？”Lex说，努力听起来随意，“克隆，我想？”  
  
接着他不得不急促呼吸起来，因为三个超人对他露出一模一样的笑容，突然就全裸了，披风和紧身衣落在地板上。  
  
一个脱光的Clark就足够势不可挡了，但是三个？Lex现在希望他刚才喝了酒。  
  
“超人…”他说，“Clark…”  
  
他们都对他微笑起来。Clark的微笑。看见它让Lex的心脏有些抽痛；在Smallville那些日子之后，他就没再见过Clark笑得那么明亮了。  
  
一个Clark接近Lex，伸出手捧住他的脸。他的手很温暖，Lex都能感觉到热度从他身上冒出来。  
  
他闻起来也像Clark，那种混合着阳光和苹果和香皂的撩人味道，Lex在他们的每一个拥抱中记得它。  
  
第二个Clark接近了。  
  
“Lex。”  
  
一瞬间Lex前面后面都站着Clark。  
  
“Lex？”  
  
这是个陷阱，这必须是。这些东西是变形怪或者克隆或者Clark形状的炸弹。这是有史以来对LexCorp最残忍的攻击，因为如果有什么是Lex无法拒绝的，唯一一件事——  
  
Lex看进深情的绿色眼睛。接着他被亲吻了。亲吻的力量让他向后仰去，靠进他后面的Clark温暖裸露的胸膛上。他臀部有一双大手，另一双手在他肩膀上。他的嘴在被亲吻着，但有另一双嘴唇在舔舐他的耳朵，他的脖子。Lex的膝盖弯下去。  
  
“哦天啊…”  
  
两个Clark停下了。第三个Clark拉起Lex的手。  
  
“Lex？”  
  
他们在请求允许。克隆或者炸弹或者陷阱会请求允许吗？Lex说：  
  
“你——你们想要什么？”  
  
他希望他能控制声音里的颤抖。  
  
三个Clark皱起眉头，不是生气，是仿佛他们正在尽力集中精神。  
  
“床。”一个Clark说。其他两个发出赞同的回音。  
  
“床。”  
  
“床。”  
  
“我不知道这是发生了什么。”Lex说，但他已经做出了决定。毕竟，如果能选择死亡的方式，这个绝对是他会选的。  
  
“好。”Lex说，“床。”  
  
* * * *  
  
“你不用觉得尴尬。”Bruce说，有一点退缩。心理治疗式的谈话对他来说并不自然。“但你得告诉我，Clark。我知道你对最后三个可能在哪有头绪。”  
Clark叹了口气，低头看着脚尖。  
  
“好吧。我们可能应该，你知道，看看LexCorp——”  
  
Bruce对自己没有想到这个感到生气。因为： _/当然啊/_ 。  
  
“好。我去。”  
  
“我也一起。”Clark说，语气不容拒绝。  
  
* * * *  
  
他们在床上纠缠着。有一个Clark在Lex下面，一个盖在他身上，还有一个躺在他旁边。有嘴唇亲吻他的锁骨，他的眼睛，他的大腿内侧。Clark的头发在不同的地方蹭着他，微微发痒。三根勃起的阴茎从不同的角度挨着他，Lex从来没有这么硬过。  
  
接着他上方的Clark抬起头对Lex露出明亮的微笑，脸颊是玫瑰色，嘴唇微微红肿。  
  
“你们中的一个，”Lex在喘息之间说，“得…给我口交。”  
  
在他下方的Clark向上推进他体内，那感觉如此之好Lex差点因为这个就射出来。  
  
一个Clark在舔舐他的乳头。  
  
一个Clark抓着他的臀部。  
  
一个Clark伸向他的阴茎。  
  
蝙蝠侠走进门口。哦 _/糟了/_ 。  
  
Lex坐起来，喘息着。三个Clark也坐了起来，盯着闯入者。  
  
不是闯入者， _/闯入者们/_ 。因为在Bruce身后是另一个Clark，眼睛惊恐地睁大，脸颊红透了。  
  
“哦天哪，Lex，我很抱歉——”  
  
“去外面等着。”蝙蝠侠说。Clark撤退了。  
  
“他们星球的最后一个，个鬼。”Lex说。Bruce盯着他，但是对Clark们说：  
  
“超人。我需要你跟我回瞭望塔。”  
  
三个Clark回看着他，接着异口同声地说：  
  
“Lex。床。”  
  
“我想那是‘不’。”Lex说，但只是为了惹怒蝙蝠侠。他知道已经结束了。  
  
“回瞭望塔去，”蝙蝠侠说，“我们需要你帮忙拯救世界。”  
  
三个Clark面面相觑，但没有移动。  
  
“你可以之后再见Lex。”蝙蝠侠咬着牙说。Lex假笑起来。  
  
“拯救世界。”一个Clark说，从床上站起来。其他两个跟上。  
  
“穿上衣服。”蝙蝠侠说。  
  
“如果你想的话。”Lex补充道。  
  
Clark们顺从地穿上衣服，跟着蝙蝠侠走出门。Lex看到了一眼Clark——他的Clark，原来的那个——越过Bruce的肩膀，接着突然感觉一个人的床变得非常空。  
  
* * * *  
  
蝙蝠侠设计出的办法快捷无痛。Clark只在每个分身，每个冲动，被吸收回他的身体时感到一点轻微的晃动。  
  
“休息一天。”蝙蝠侠说，“确保没事。”  
  
“好的。”Clark说。  
  
接着是一阵尴尬的停顿。  
  
“Bruce，你不会…告诉别人的吧？”  
  
“不。”Bruce说，“当然不会。但是——”  
  
他看着Clark悲惨的表情。接下来的半句对Bruce来说很困难，但他还是设法说出来了。  
  
“但那不是需要觉得羞耻的事，Clark。”  
  
* * * *  
  
Lex等了一个星期，然后等够了。他不准备叫Clark到他办公室，或者策划一场犯罪吸引超人的注意，他准备直接进军到Clark的大本营去。  
  
Lois在他进入新闻工作室门口的一瞬间发现了他。  
  
“Lex！你是来做那个我申请的采访的吗？六个月前的？”  
  
“是的。”他摘下皮革手套。Clark正紧张地站在Lois身后，准备逃跑。  
  
“我可以给你三十分钟，Lane小姐，只要Kent先生在那之后跟我一起吃晚饭。”  
  
“成交。”Lois毫不犹豫地说。  
  
* * * *  
坐在Limo里去LexCorp的路程很安静，升到顶层公寓的电梯也很安静。  
  
Lex为Clark打开门。  
  
“坐。”  
  
Clark接过一瓶啤酒，但姿势紧绷。  
  
“Lex，为什么要做这些？”  
  
“我觉得上星期的拜访很自然应该有后续，”Lex说，“你不觉得吗？”  
  
Clark低下头。  
  
“那…不是我。”  
  
“根据我的计算，那至少是你的四分之一。”Lex说，“我很荣幸能在你心里占据这么大的位置，说真的。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”Clark说，“我应该早点给你打电话的，我只是没法面对…我很抱歉，对不起…袭击了你。”  
  
“你不记得发生什么了吗？”Lex问。  
  
“只有闪回。”Clark说，脸红起来，“不是所有都记得。”  
  
“就算你与世不容的冲动都像童子军一样。”Lex说，“他们请求允许了，我也同意了，全心全意地。”  
  
“哦，”Clark说。他第一次对上Lex的眼睛，“真是松了口气。”  
  
“很好。”Lex说，喝了一大口酒。  
  
第一次，在Clark的脸上一点微笑都没有。  
  
“这是最荒谬，最尴尬的谈话了——”  
  
“嘿，”Lex说，“要是我分成了十二个，多少个Lex会站在 _/你/_ 的床边？”  
  
“嗯，”Clark说，“四个？”  
  
“再翻一倍就接近了。”Lex说。  
  
Clark笑起来。  
  
“Lex，我只是——我真的很尴尬。”  
  
“你得克服它。”Lex说，“这只是一件发生在我们身上的怪事。甚至都不是我们身上发生的最奇怪的事因为，嘿，我们以前住在Smallville——”  
  
Clark再次笑起来。  
  
“但是，”Lex说，“现在我们知道你有这些冲动，而这种感情很强烈并且是双方的…也许是时候采取行动了。”  
  
他从Clark手里拿走酒瓶，前倾去亲吻他。  
  
Lex的眼睛闭上了，但是他能感觉到反应的光谱穿过Clark。有那么一瞬间他紧张起来：他会留下还是逃跑呢？但接着Clark放松下来回吻他，让Lex进入他的口腔，凑近他的大腿。  
  
Lex一只手按在Clark后脑，跟他的卷发纠缠在一起。另一只手抓着Clark的胳膊。他的腿跨坐在Clark的大腿上，当Clark站起来的时候，Lex挂在他身上，前倾过去对Clark耳语。  
  
“记住…我 _/不是/_ 个童子军。也不会让你走。”  
  
“是啊。”Clark同意道，“只是去卧室。”  
  
Lex挨着Clark的脖子放松地叹息。  
  
Clark把他放在床上，接着紧张地挪动脚步。  
  
“脱光。”Lex提议道，“也帮我脱了。”  
  
Clark依旧在脱衣服的时候对于展露身体十分害羞，但那无所谓；他的身体本身就是一种招展。Lex愉快地看到Clark的阴茎已经勃起一半了。Clark上了床。Lex张开手臂让Clark解开他的衬衫扣子。  
  
“接着是裤子。”Lex说，但是Clark正在亲吻他的胸部，不再接受指令了。当Clark舔他的乳头时Lex喘息着弓起背来。Clark温柔地把他再次推倒。Lex手指缠着Clark厚重的头发抓紧，凑上去靠近Clark的舌头。  
  
Clark深深地用力地亲吻他；他的手摸索着Lex的皮制腰带，最终把它撕成了两半。  
  
“抱歉——”  
  
“你只用为了停下道歉。”Lex说，“而你最好不要停下。”  
  
Clark露齿而笑，拉下Lex的裤子，凑进他的两腿之间，舔舐Lex的阴茎，温柔地捏着他的臀部。Lex不敢相信他嘴里发出的呻吟；Clark向上看向他，露出满足的微笑。  
  
当Lex觉得他要忍不住的时候，Clark用舌头给他的阴茎最后一次挑逗的盘旋，接着把他整个含了进去。Lex满足地射进Clark温热的嘴里，呻吟着高潮了。  
Clark向上移动，躺在他旁边，害羞地问：  
  
“感觉好吗？”  
  
Lex用了一分钟来恢复呼吸。  
  
“好极了。最高分。”  
  
Clark微笑起来。Lex说：  
  
“该你了。”  
  
Lex试着尽量延长它，但Clark像是石头一样硬，一把等待开火的手枪。他的舌头缓慢地在Clark的阴茎上画着撩人的线条，用他的手指挑逗Clark的睾丸和后穴。Clark呻吟出声，手砸碎了床头柜的桌子。Lex躲开碎片。  
  
“天啊，Lex，抱歉——”  
  
Lex的一根手指压在Clark嘴唇上。  
  
“那没关系。听着，我现在要骑乘你了——”  
  
Clark向上弹了起来。  
  
“——让我拿一下润滑液。”  
  
Clark闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，Lex在他的阴茎上涂抹。Clark试图保持克制的样子可能是Lex见过最性感的场景了。  
  
“Clark，准备好，我要——”  
  
他们都需要缓一下。Clark像是飓风一样呼吸，而Lex挣扎着适应Clark巨大的阴茎进入他体内…但接着，一切变得舒服起来，Lex缓慢地打着圈上下摆动。Clark跟着每一次插入发出呼噜声，手抓紧床单，因为他害怕握住Lex的话会用力过猛。  
  
Clark高潮的时候，他坐起来看着Lex的脸；Lex的皮肤在一瞬间感觉到热度，因为Clark热视线的一个小波动。Clark再一次冲刺进去；接着他们倒下叠在一起。  
  
Lex先恢复了声音。  
  
“所以，我猜你的冲动很知道他们在干什么。你应该更多相信他们一些。”  
  
Clark轻笑了一声，沙哑而满足。  
  
“谢谢你让我能做出补偿。没有因为…我的冲动所做的事讨厌我。”  
  
Lex用一只手肘撑起自己。  
  
“啊，但这只是你补偿的开始。”  
  
“哦，真的吗？”Clark问，抚摸着Lex的后背。  
  
“是的。”Lex用他最严肃的声音说，“我预期你要用——让我想想——每周两三个晚上在——让我看看——接下来四十年，你欠的债才能还清。”  
  
“是吗？”Clark说，声音温柔，“我觉得我能做到。”  
  
他亲吻着Lex的肩膀，抱住Lex，沉入梦乡。  
  
  
  



End file.
